


You're Cute

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: GOT7
Genre: Like, M/M, Oh look, THIS IS REALLY, Yugyeom-Centric, about yugyeom being soft, and maknae like, another fluffy af fanfic, attentive JB, because I love him, but like, cause I'm a sucker for that, cute yugyeom, except not, honestly, how surprising, hurt/comfort or smt, just another self indulgent fanfic, not really - Freeform, thats it bye, the others are accidental arseholes, this is just fluff and fluff and fluff, with a little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yugyeom is cute and the others make a point to point it out. Never mind the fact that the last thing Yugyeom wants is to have others point it out. But it's okay. He'll figure it out.





	1. It's Bambam's fault, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Looook who's back with yet another self indulgent fluffy fanfic about Yugyeom being all soft and cute and embarrassed. Honestly, this addiction can probably be categorized as a mental problem. But whatever, it's cute and I'll keep writing. Hope you guys like it?  
> (I also take requests)  
> xx

It all started when Bambam decided to be an arsehole (but not really). The got7 members were laying around the dorm, doing their stuff on the little free time they had. Jackson and Youngjae were playing video games, Jinyoung was reading, Mark was on his phone and Bambam was nowhere to be seen. Jaebum was watching the two playing while caressing Yugyeom’s hair. Yugyeom was laying on the leaders lap, trying to stay calm. You see, there were a few problems right there. First, Yugyeom had a crush on Jaebum. So laying on the leader’s lap was something of a bittersweet feeling, since it was so good, but left him wanting so much more. But right now that wasn’t even his main problem. The problem here was that the maknae had never been very good with affection, because he felt like letting the others coddle him made him look like a little kid. And one of the things he was scared of the most was looking like a little kid in front of his hyungs. But right now he was ok. He was working hard on being close to the others, because if Mark could lay on Jackson’s lap and be petted then so could he.

Then Bambam entered the room demanding to see Mark’s teeth. Everyone had looked at him, even Jackson and Youngjae, who had paused their game upon hearing the boy’s weird request. The oldest member had raised an eyebrow, but humored the boy, showing his teeth.

"Yah, your pointy teeth are nice, hyung!"

Exclaimed the boy, dragging a giggle from everyone.

"You mean his canines?" Asked Jinyoung, chuckling. Bambam beamed and approached him. Jinyoung sighed, but showed his teeth. “Why are you even doing this?”

Asked the boy as the second youngest finished his inspection.

“Well… I was looking up what makes someone look like a kid, cause I don’t want Igot7’s to think of me like that anymore. And I read online that ridged teeth make you look like a kid, and I don’t have them anymore, but then I got curious.”

The explanation had the others laughing again. Honestly, Bambam had the weirdest ideas. And he went around the room like that, asking to see everyone’s teeth.

Yugyeom had almost forgotten his presence, relaxing once again into Jaebum’s touch, when Bambam poked him. He opened one eye and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth. Then Bambam screeched, startling everyone and making the maknae snap his mouth shut.

"Yaaah, so cute!!!!!!!"

And then everyone was looking at him. Yugyeom felt himself blush and sat up, self-conscious.

"Yah, what’s cute?"

Asked Jaebum. Yugyeom felt a little pang on his heart. Was he so ugly?

"Gyeom has ridged teeth!"

And then everyone was around Yugyeom, curiously asking to see. Ok, when the hell had they all decided to be as weird as Bambam? Last he checked they were only humoring him!

Yugyeom kept his mouth shut, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Then Bambam tickled him and he opened his mouth in an involuntary giggle. He heard the others coo and snapped his mouth shut again.

"Yah, you really do have ridged teeth, Gyeom! That’s cute!"

Said Jackson.

"Shut up, hyung."

Muttered the maknae. Someone pinched his cheek and Yugyeom felt like crying, and then Jaebum’s voice shut everyone up.

"Yah, stop bothering Yugyeom, guys! Go back to what you were doing."

He said, glaring at the closest person, who happened to be Jackson. The others grumbled, but accepted. Soon the room was silent again, apart from the sounds from Jackson’s and Youngjae’s game.

Yugyeom was sitting on the corner of the couch, knees pulled against his chest and face buried in them. He felt Jaebum touch him and flinched. He didn’t want anyone touching him right now. (Except he really did, but no one had to know. He didn’t need to give them more reason to see him like a little kid. Stupid teeth.)

"Gyeom..."

"Go away."

Muttered the younger. Jaebum sighed, but backed away. Yugyeom wished he hadn’t.

 

After that, Yugyeom stopped smiling open-mouthed smiles. If the teasing had stopped that day, things would have been better. But the others had taken to calling Yugyeom 'baby' all the time since the teeth incident, and it made the boy want to cry. He’d tried so hard to not look like a kid, and now his nickname was 'baby'. What the hell had gone wrong? And no one seemed to notice the change in Yugyeom’s behavior, except for Jaebum. The maknae felt the leader’s eyes following him whenever the group played around, but he avoided meeting the older’s eyes. He knew seeing the worry in Jaebum’s eyes would make him do something stupid, like break down crying or go to the leader asking to cuddle, and he did not think he could survive either of these options.

 

Yugyeom sighed. They were in the middle filming for ‘If You Do’ and were currently resting. The choreography was tiring and the members had to be able to stand up to film, so everyone was taking a break. The members were joking around right now, trying to relieve some tension. Yugyeom had let his mind wander for a bit, but was now trying to actually listen to whatever it was Jackson was saying, because he didn’t want to look antisocial. He laughed when Jackson finished his story, along with everyone. Then Youngjae had looked at him and chuckled some more.

"Yah, look! Gyeom still has baby fat! Look, it shows when he smiles!"

Yugyeom paled and the smile fell form his face. Then he blushed. Oh gods, not this again. It had been bad enough with the teeth, and he wasn’t even aware of that before Bambam mentioned it. His cheeks, on the other hand, were something he’d always been self-conscious about. He knew he still had baby fat, but he’d hoped it was not noticeable. Apparently, it was. The others were laughing and Mark pinched his right cheek. Yugyeom swatted his hand away and glared. The older simply laughed.

"Cute."

And then the conversation went on. Yugyeom didn’t smile for the rest of the filming. At least their concept was dark and sad, not a happy-go-lucky sound like Just Right.

 

"Gyeom." Yugyeom shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. "Gyeom, I let you be last time, but this time I won’t. Look at me."

The maknae sighed, opening his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk, hyung.”

Said the boy, not turning around. Jaebum, the one standing next to his bed, sighed.

“At least let me sleep here tonight?”

Yugyeom wanted to deny, but really, he wasn’t strong enough to deny Jaebum anything. He lifted his cover and the older slipped under it, hugging Yugyeom from behind. The boy blushed at the contact, but a few moments later he was asleep, more comfortable then he’d been in a while.


	2. But Maybe It Wasn't So Bad, After All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter. Not sure if you'll like it, but I hope you do! Thank you for the love and support you gave to this fic, it means a lot <33  
> Anyways, enjoy ^.^

The fact that Yugyeom barely smiled anymore and avoided laughing, only letting out a few giggles now and then, should have been a warning to the others. Nonetheless, they remained blind to the fact that Yugyeom was hurting from their comments.

Honestly, the biggest problem was that while Yugyeom saw their comments as hurtful and teasing, the others were simply stating things that, in their eyes, made the maknae look cute. And they did. Except Yugyeom had a problem with being cute, and no one seemed to notice it. They could have been more watchful and noticed the boy’s reactions, of course. But that didn’t really happen. Until they went too far and Jaebum decided that enough was enough.

They were in the dorm one night, huddled up in the maknaes’ room, talking. They often grouped up to just talk - it was nice to relieve stress and to strengthen their bond - and the maknaes’ room was the biggest, and, surprisingly, most organized one, so they’d chosen that one that day. Besides, Yugyeom had been too tired, and they’d chosen his room, so that if he fell asleep they wouldn’t have to wake him up to go to bed.

 

Currently, the six of them were sat on the floor, laughing at something Youngjae was saying, and the maknae was on his bed, eyes closed, barely even listening to the older’s story. He sighed, and turned away from the light, more asleep then he was awake, and brought his teddy bear closer to his body. Yugyeom had the habit of sleeping with a teddy bear. It was something he was slightly embarrassed about, so he avoided letting the others see. But right now he was too sleepy to care, and the others had never said anything about it, even though Yugyeom knew that they knew about it.

He should have known, really, that they would comment. It seemed like since Bambam brought up the fact that Yugyeom had ‘kid teeth’ the others were always searching for things that made him look more like a kid. Of course they would notice if he was sleeping with a teddy bear. But his mind was too foggy for him to have clear thoughts. He barely noticed the conversation dying down around him. What he did notice, though, was the flash of light on his face. He opened his eyes, blinking confused, only to come face to face with Jackson’s phone.

"Sorry, baby, didn’t want to wake you up, but you looked too cute cuddling that bear."

Said the boy, reaching over, probably to pinch Yugyeom’s cheek. The boy startled and jumped back, uselessly hiding the bear behind his back. He looked around, eyes wide. The others were all staring at him, confused at his reaction. Then his eyes met Jaebum’s worried ones and Yugyeom came back to reality, getting up from the bed and shoving Jackson away, slamming the door behind himself as he left the room.

 

"What the hell was that?"

Asked Jackson when Yugyeom’s steps could no longer be heard. The six remaining members where standing in the room, confused. Except for Jaebum, who was rubbing his temple, eyes closed. Upon hearing Jackson’s question he opened his eyes and glared, hitting the back of the boy’s head.

"Honestly, are you guys freaking blind? Yugyeom’s been upset since the day Bambam started talking about his teeth. How can you have not noticed?"  
The others stared at the leader, mouths hanging open.  
"Since... why?"

Asked Jinyoung, seeming absolutely baffled.

"I can’t believe you. Can you really not see how much Gyeom hates being called cute? How much he hates it when we catch him doing something that’s even slightly childish?"

The others were still looking at him in utter surprise. Jaebum sighed exasperated and left, leaving the others behind. Right now Yugyeom was more important.

 

Yugyeom heard footsteps and he didn’t know whether he was scared, embarrassed or relieved. He’d been on the roof for a while, and he was honestly starting to wonder whether the others would even go looking for him. He hoped they would, but at the same time he didn’t want to face them with his tear stained cheeks. Never mind the teddy bear he’d brought with him in his scape, and that was currently on his lap.

"Gyeom."

It was Jaebum. Yugyeom felt the older sit next to him. The maknae sighed.

"What do you want, hyung?"

He asked, sharply.

"Gyeom, don’t mind them. They’re just being stupid."

Said Jaebum, softly touching the younger boy’s shoulder. Yugyeom flinched away.

"Oh, yeah? Then look at me and tell me you don’t see me like some cute little kid, hyung."

Challenged the maknae, voice angry. The older looked at him. Yugyeom was looking at his own lap.

"I... "

He hesitated.

"See?"

Yugyeom wanted to start crying again. Not that he expected Jaebum to see him as more than a kid he had to teach, but still...

"No, wait. I... don’t. I mean, I see what the guys are talking about. Your teeth are quite child like and you do have baby fat, still. And you look absolutely adorable when you sleep cuddled with your teddy bear. And... I think it’s cute. I think you are cute, but I don’t see you like a kid. And the boys don’t either. They don’t say these things to hurt you. They love you, Gyeom. They’d never hurt purposefully."

Yugyeom risked a look at the older. Jaebum was closer then he thought. He felt a blush on his cheeks.

"I... why do they need to say anything at all?"

Asked the boy, sighing dejectedly.

"I guess they’re trying to be nice, Gyeom. People usually like being called cute. And I know you associate it with being seen as a kid and that you hate that, but they don’t know that."

"Then why didn’t you stop them, if you know I don’t like it?"

Asked Yugyeom, accusingly.  
"I tried to! I gave hints, I stopped them from mentioning it all the time. I thought they knew how to take a hint, but apparently they don’t. I'm really sorry, Gyeom. I should have been more active in stopping them."

Yugyeom sighed. He wanted to be angry and to thrown his anger in Jaebum’s face, but he knew it wasn’t the boys fault. Besides, the maknae couldn't stay angry at the leader for long.

"Its okay, I know it’s not your fault. Sorry for making you worry and for taking away you free time, hyung. Sorry I was a burden."

Said the boy, looking down and picking at the fur of the bear in his lap.

"What?" Asked Jaebum, incredulous. "Gyeom, what the hell? You're not a burden! Gyeom, look at me."

The younger boy did as he was told. Jaebum was looking at him intently.

"You are not a burden, do you hear me? You've never been and you won't ever be. Gyeom, you make my days happier, you’re the one who gives me strength to push on through the hardest days, even if you don’t know. You are the one who lights up the whole group. You are so passionate and so kind. And seeing you happy makes me so happy. Gyeom, you’re one of the best people I know. We love you. And I love you more than you can imagine. And not in the same way the others do, either.”

Yugyeom was speechless. He was staring up at Jaebum, feeling smaller than ever, extremely conscious of their proximity and of the teddy bear on his lap, but feeling warm and giddy. Was Jaebum saying what he thought he was saying?

The leaders gaze faltered a bit and his cheeks colored.

"Gyeom? Look, I’m sorry, I thought..."

"I like you."

Yugyeom blurted out, internally face-palming. 'Oh, what a great confession, Yugyeom.' He thought. Jaebum raised an eyebrow and a smile slowly appeared on his lips.

"Oh yeah?"

Yugyeom blushed.

"C-can I kiss you?"

Jaebum chuckled, half in relief and half in amusement, and put a hand on Yugyeom’s cheek, pulling the boy closer until their lips met.

It was a chaste kiss. Yugyeom had no idea what to do, other than closing his eyes, and Jaebum didn’t want to scare the boy. Nonetheless, it was sweet and the best thing in the world for both boys. They separated and Yugyeom buried his face in Jaebum’s shoulder, embarrassed. Jaebum giggled.

"Cute."

He teased, voice too soft and fond to make Yugyeom angry or self-conscious.

"Shut up."

Muttered the maknae.

"C’mon, maknae, lets go inside. The others must be worried."

They got up and Yugyeom’s teddy bear, which was already forgotten, fell from his lap. Yugyeom blushed. Trust him to have his first kiss ever with a plush toy on his lap.

 

Once the two of them entered Yugyeom’s room they were swarmed by the rest of the group. Mark clung to Yugyeom and wouldn’t let go, muttering 'sorry' repeatedly on the younger’s shoulder. Jackson was hugging his neck and profusely apologizing too. The others apologized only once, but crowded Yugyeom all the same. The boy vaguely noticed Jaebum raising an eyebrow, unamused.

"Ok, guys, I’m sure you’re forgiven. Now let him go before you suffocate him."

Said Jaebum, pulling Jackson away from the maknae. The leader led him outside, then did the same to Mark and the others seemed to take the hint and left, sending Yugyeom apologetic smiles that held promises of being more attentive in the future.

Once the room was empty Jaebum turned to Yugyeom and smiled. The younger smiled back.

"Possessive much?"

He teased. Jaebum flicked his forehead, then pecked him on the lips.

"Yah, finally!"

Both boys turned, startled upon hearing Bambam’s voice.

"Bambam, what are you...? This is not..."

"Oh, shut up, hyung. You two have been pining for months now. I’m glad you got your shit together. I’ll sleep in your room tonight, enjoy your alone time."

Both boys blushed as Bambam grabbed his pajamas and headed out. Then Yugyeom smiled and Jaebum couldn’t help but to kiss him again.

"I love you, Gyeom."

"I love you too, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that's it…. One day I'll be back with another one XD (I'm always here if you have fic requests)  
> Love you all, xxx

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO!!! If a native english speaker can help me… I have a problem with 'to lay down' and its derivations and whatever (lets not even think about how I'm majoring in English and literature). 'laying around the dorm' is this right? 'he laid down in his bed.' and this? Honestly, if anyone could help me I'd be glad ^.^  
> xx


End file.
